Saiyans Mate for Life
by AmaDawn
Summary: Vegeta/OC: Follow the life of Naomi, Goku's older sister, as she grows up and learns life's lessons the hard way in a constant search for happiness and a real family. Story rated for violence, swearing, and some mature content. Please R
1. The Childhood Saga:

Saiyans Mate For Life

:The Childhood Saga:

A black haired, heavily muscled warrior stood outside the glass window of the nursery area, watching with silent anticipation. His mate had just delivered their second child and it had been a difficult delivery. Most females of their race only survived up to three births before their fragile forms could not stand the hell it took to bring a full blooded Saiyan into the world. Because of this, each child was inspected the moment it was born for any flaws or diseases. The Saiyans were a proud race and anything considered inferior to their standards was destroyed on site. To some it may have seemed cruel, but it was their way of ensuring the survival of their already dwindling race.

Bardock began to pace outside the glass. Raditz, his first son, had passed the inspection without question when he was born. Surely this next son would be the same. Why was it taking so damn long?

Finally, the nursemaid entered with the tiny baby wrapped up to the chin in a soft white blanket. Bardock quickly made his way inside the nursery to greet his new son and the nursemaid placed the child in his arms. He stared down in awe at the tiny creature fast asleep in his arms.

"What will he be called?" He glanced up at the nursemaid, who was entering data into the computer.

"It is a female, Bardock."

"A female?" Bardock stared down in disbelief at the tiny infant. A female? What in hell's name was he suppose to do with a girl? He dropped the child none to gently into the crib and glared at the old woman. "Useless…Why didn't you tell me that before?" He glanced down at the now bawling child and grimaced. "What a waste of time." He turned away and stomped out of the nursery, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound startled the child into silence as a pair of watery brown eyes stared at the retreated back of her father. _Useless… waste of time…Female…_ The words stuck into her tiny brain like a brand to forever remind her just what she was worth in the eyes of men.

"Hmm…. A considerable power level for a female…but still low class none the less. We'll call you…Naomi"

* * *

Naomi remained perfectly silent as she crouched low in her hiding spot. From where she was, no one passing by would be able to see her until it was far too late. She knew her brother walked down this exact hallway everyday with some other males that followed him everywhere. She waited, silent and patient, for her prey to get within range. Just a little closer… BAM! She fired a ki blast straight at Raditz head, hitting him square in the face. Raditz roared in a pain and liked a blinded lion, swung out at who ever was closest to him, trying to exact his revenge.

Naomi quickly tried to scamper out of the way of the flying fists. She just made it to the clearing of the hallway when something caught her by the back of this shirt. She growled like caged animal and swung her fists and legs franticly trying to hit anything. Raditz spun her around to face him, his grip on her shirt unyielding. Naomi noted that she'd managed to burn his left eyebrow clean off, but couldn't tell if she'd burned the rest of his face or if he was just that angry with her. She only had the one moment of glory though for in the next second his fist had found its all too familiar mark on the side of her face, sending her crashing back into the wall with a bone braking thud.

"You ignorant little rat! How dare you dishonor me!?" Raditz screamed in his rage, prepared to kick her skull in for good this time.

"Raditz wait. You know the King doesn't want us harming any of the females." Naomi could barely pick out the form of one of the other males stepping in to save her from death once again. Raditz growled and picked her up by the throat, his large beefy hand easily encasing the entire thing. He simply could have just snapped her neck right there and been through with her annoyance. "She's only four man, you know how wild they are at that age. Just let her go. She won't be able to walk straight for a week anyway." Naomi slowly opened her good eye to try and read the expression on Raditz's face. Anyone who took the time to learn their opponent's expressions could see that Raditz was easily swayed. Though he'd like nothing more then to pound her skull into the floor and cover the hallway in her blood, she knew he wouldn't. She was a female. A rarity in these days. They needed her to mature so she could mate and continue their race. The King's wrath was not worth the momentary joy of murdering his young sister.

Raditz tossed her to the ground like a worthless rag doll and walked away as though none of the events had even transpired. The others quickly followed, none bothering to even glance down at her. She knew though that her brother would be turning his rage on the one who stood up for her later on.

Naomi slowly curled up in the corner to assess the damage. The right side of her head where his fist had made contact was definitely swollen. She couldn't even open her right eye, but there didn't seem to be any broken bones this time. She knew for certain that she would have an ugly purple hand print around her neck in an hour or so. The back of her head ached where it had hit the wall, but when she pulled her hand away, there wasn't any blood. She would live, and that was all that mattered. She grinned mischievously as she slowly got to her feet. Though she'd likely be bruised for at least a few days, Raditz eyebrow wouldn't grow back to the full bushiness for a whole month. The pain had been well worth it.

The beating she got as punishment from her father was far worse then what Raditz could ever dish out. It didn't happen often. Most of the time the old man just ignored the fact that she was even around, but disgracing her brother and their family was something Bardock didn't over look. It could have been the sheer timing of him returning from his mission in a fowl mood, but he'd beat her till she was unable to move. She didn't regain consciousness until two days later when the recovery team found her. It wasn't often that they had to put a 4 year old little girl into a recovery pod.

* * *

Naomi remained in recovery for a full week. She enjoyed the time alone dispite her injuries. It was peaceful without having to listen to her brother's constant whining. When she left she was still quiet bruised and sore but she could walk properly again. They'd warned her to stay out of trouble or they wouldn't be helping her again. Fools, did they really think she was foolish enough to tackle Raditz again this early? No, she would look for a target a bit more of her own size.

Naomi took to the sky to save herself the effort of walking. She flew until she reached the training grounds for the elite. She'd watched the children of the elite saiyans train many times before, but she still never tried of it. Though some had great potential to grow strong, the majority were there simply because their parents were high class. She sat on the hill side to watch for a while, glaring down at the shinny untouched armor that each child wore to protect them. She'd give anything to wear armor like that. It certainly would help protect her from Raditz's swinging fists. As if those kids needed protection! Who would dare even touch them with the threat of their parents causing an uproar? The kids knew that they were untouchable, and because of their parents protection, they'd become arrogant and foolish.

From what she could see, the students were all sparing with each other while their instructor was busy talking to one of the other adults. A perfect time to sneak in to get some of her aggression out. Armor or no armor, she could blast through them. Naomi quietly slid down the hill and entered the sparing area. None of the boys noticed her until she landed a punch to the back of a boys head, knocking him out cold. The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. She smiled as she turned to the next opponent.

"Who do you think you are!? Street rats like you can't fight with us! I'll kill you!" The next boy lunged at her, his punch aimed for her face but his speed was nothing compared to Raditz. She easily dodged him and sent a knee straight to his gut. The boy toppled over in a pain next to the first one. Two others had spotted the action and went for her next but she moved out of the way of one and slammed her fist into the other's face, sending him to the ground as well. The instructor looked up at the commotion and quickly flew over.

"That's enough, all of you." He paused seeing the girl. "Why haven't you finished this intruder already? Haven't I been teaching you anything?" He stepped back to let the boys have a little fun with the girl. Surely a child at this age would be of no loss to the King. She was just a low class female anyway.

Naomi stood tense as the boys all began to form a ring around her. She'd expected to get some fighting in but then for them to kick her out. What was the instructor trying to do, get her killed? She narrowed her eyes as a tall string-bean like boy took a step inside the circle and glared at her. She watched him carefully as he circled her looking for an opening. She moved her left foot deliberately, giving him an opportunity to attack. He went for the bait and lunged at her, fist drawn back to strike a blow to her ribs. Naomi quickly crouched down and slid under the boy while reaching up and placing both open palms to his chest.

A loud explosion was herd from the training field, and a few guards ran out to see what had happened. The skidded to a halt and stared in shock when the smoke cleared.

Naomi was crouched down on the grass, with her hands still protecting her face from the explosion. She was covered in bits and pieces of broken armor and blood, but there was no sign of the boy who'd attacked her. Before she could recover from the blast, the instructor landed a quick blow to the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. He picked her up in disgust as it he'd just grabbed a dead rat. He looked to the guards who'd come and tossed the girl to them.

"This low level just murdered one of the elite children. Put her in a cell quickly before she causes anymore trouble." The guards nodded and quickly dragged the limp body away. The other children stared in horror at the blackened spot of grass where one of their own was attacking just seconds before. The instructor growled in annoyance and sent them all scattered back to their homes. He knew there would be hell to pay from the kid's parents for his own foolishness. If all else failed he could claim the girl had gone crazy and went on a killing spree. It would save his hide from the king at least, but who ever that female was, she was dead for sure.

* * *

Naomi slowly opened her dark brown eyes and stared up at the small ray of light that was forcing it's way through the cracks in the wall of her cell. She sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to get back to the pleasant dream she'd been having. She'd been on a strange planet, laying in a field covered with wild flowers. The planet still had birds and strange wild life. It had fresh water lakes, and a wide vast ocean that hadn't been used up for the sake of progress. And the sun had been pouring it's loving rays down on her skin. So warm…so…peaceful. But it was no use. She was still laying on the hard stone floor of her cell. She'd spent three years locked up in a cage. That itself would have been a horrible punishment for any saiyan. But the only reason she was in this cell for three straight years was because the King simply did not have time to bother with her case. She was a criminal for certain; killing one of the Elite Saiyan's children was a high crime. Though warriors were killed every day in battle, one could never lay a hand on someone of a high rank, no matter what they did to you. It was the way of the law, and Naomi had clearly set herself up to be a convicted murderer even before her fifth birthday. A child so young locked away learned to grow up mighty fast. It was a hard lesson to learn, since she'd had no contact with anyone but the guard who brought her food and water twice a day, and even he wouldn't do anything more then grunt at her. She wondered if they had just forgotten about her entirely and this cage would be where she'd spend the rest of her life. She'd never been one to just sit back and take punishment lightly though. She'd spent the entire three years training herself, becoming stronger, so that one day she'd be able to attack the guard and free herself. She also passed the time telling the silent guard wondrous stories of her dream planet that'd she escape to. He never spoke to her, but she could tell he wouldn't have minded escaping to her dream planet too. After all, Freiza was their true ruler now. She'd heard the guards faint voices occasionally talking about a 'Lord Freiza' who all but ruled their entire planet now. She didn't see how anyone different ruling their planet made much of an impact on her, but it was disconcerting to know that the Saiyan planet was no longer ruled by a Saiyan.

Later that evening it was not the food guard that came to entertain her house of containment, but two female elite warriors. They dragged her out of the cell without a word to her and took her to what resembled the recovery area. The bright light was harsh on her eyes and she had to squint to adjust to its offense on her senses. She tried asking them countless times what they planned on doing to her, what her punishment would be, or even why they'd let her out in the first place. They answered none of her questions; simply did the task they were told to do and nothing more. They bathed and scrubbed her down, stripping away the years of dirt and sweat and tied her long hair back into a warrior's bun to keep it out of the way. Then they dressed her not in her old worn out rags but real saiyan armor. The stretchy spandex like material fit to her body like a second skin. Then they tugged one of the elite's armored chest plates over her head and boots on her feet to match it. She'd no idea why they would dress her up like an elite warrior, let alone take her out of the cell after three years.

"Please… tell me why you're doing all this!" she caught hold of one of the females' arms. The girl narrowed her eyes and brushed her hand off easily.

"Keep silent if you want to live. You're going to meet Lord Freiza"


	2. The Training Saga

Saiyans Mate For Life

:The Training Saga:

**A/N: Hurray!! I'm so excited to be writing fan fiction again! WOOOHOOOO! Sorry I'm a bit hyper right now. Multiple Amp cans have been drank so…yeah. But yay! I can't wait to see where the story goes. I'm sorry for the first chapter not having any a/n's. I was really more concerned with just getting it out there. The childhood saga was pretty short since Naomi really didn't have a good childhood. Some of you may ask why her mother is only mentioned once in the whole story. Well… Mother figures weren't big back then. And really Naomi spent most of her time exploring and being mischvious. So there for, no mother figure. Another question I know many of you are dieing to ask 'Why do you time skip so much!?' -' Well good question. Maybe I'm too lazy to write out her whole life story. Maybe I didn't feel those parts were important and would have been boring to read. Maybe it's just my A.D.D. acting up again with the help of energy drink. Beats me, it's just how it worked out in my head. Anyway, all you Vegeta fans out there, not to worry! He shall appear in this chapter and be in most of the rest of the story. So please, feel free to read and please Review! (Kind words make me want to write faster and more often….)**

**Please Note: Flames will be used for warming my apple cinnamon tea, but that's all they're good for.**

Naomi was led to the King's Royal court where she was placed before the King himself. The young prince stood at his right hand and what she assumed to be the one they called Frieza was seated at his left. All three had that look of superior indifference common to royalty. It was in Frieza's eyes though that Naomi saw a glimmer of something that sent a shiver down her spine. Pure merciless evil…

She didn't know it then, but the King had been dealing with Frieza for some time. The dealings were successful at first, but recently Frieza had ordered a number of planets be taken for him. The Saiyan Elite had been hard pressed to keep up with his demands on time, and some planets were putting up more of a fight then expected. The delay for the delivery of the planets was unavoidable, but in Frieza's eyes was unacceptable…but also a perfect opportunity. He had demanded custody of the King's only son, Prince Vegeta, as payment. The King was hard pressed for ideas on how to avoid such a thing, but it just so happened that he had a particularly nagging issue regarding a female that had murdered one of his advisors sons. They had urged him to use her instead of the prince. A simple solution to the problem.

Naomi remained silent as she went down to one knee and bowed her head out respect for her king and prince, and out of fear of the monster that remained by their side. None of them addressed her directly, but simply gazed at her and spoke as if judging a show dog in the ring. She didn't dare move, no matter what she herd.

"Here is the payment you requested, Lord Frieza. Please, take her as a token of our sincere apology for the delay in your order. I assure you the mistake will not happen again." The king's words reached her ears and stung with what he now planned on doing with her. He was trying to kill two birds with one stone; offer her as payment and use this as her true punishment. She noticed that the King wisely failed to mention that she was only the daughter of a third class warrior and nothing more then a common criminal herself. How convenient it seemed now for her to be dressed as an elite warrior.

Naomi felt the dark presence of Frieza raise from his chair and make his way over to her, though she herd no foot steps. She remained with her eyes trained to the floor, her entire body tense. Without warning she was suddenly lifted by the throat by Frieza's tail and drawn into the air. He made his inspection of her, sensing her power level and comparing it to the others. He also reached out and gripped her upper arms, then her stomach, and finally her thigh. She remained silent with her eyes lowered but couldn't help but wince as he dug his claws deep into her skin, enough to drawl blood. He removed his claws and narrowed his eyes in disgust. It was then that Naomi felt the sharp tip of his tail pierce the skin of the side of her neck, branding her as his property before even making his decision. She'd never been so close to something that powerful in her short life, and it was enough to freeze her blood with fear. He could have killed her without thought. Without even trying. When he was finally finished, he tossed her to the ground like a piece of baggage and turned to face the King.

"You insult me, Vegeta. When I demanded your son as payment it was not with an eye towards bargaining. However, since you have seen fit to offer me this girl, I will take her as well." That was it. The King didn't say another word, nor did he look at his son. Frieza finally moved away from Naomi and she felt as though she could slowly start to breath again. One of Frieza's attendances dragged her up by her arm and then, accompanied by another, led both she and the prince away. All the King of the most powerful race in the galaxy could do was remain silent, swallow his anger, and plan a rescue for his son.

* * *

Prince Vegeta and Naomi were placed in one of the lower cells of Frieza's ship. The Prince at that point was the most powerful of their entire race, including his father. He was furious about the treatment he was getting and made it damn well known. He was proud of his race and certain that at any moment his father would return and bring him back to Planet Vegeta to fulfill his destiny. What 'destiny' the prince was talking about, Naomi didn't have a clue. But even if the King did return for his son, she had no such hopes of escaping this time. It was only a matter of time before they were both killed.

She slid down the side of the cell and pulled her knees to her chest staring out at the darkness.

"What a joke. I leave one cell only to be put in another by some evil freak he wants nothing more then to kill me anyway." She groaned and pushed her head into her arms. She hadn't noticed that she'd thought out loud, but she'd said her words plan and clear. The prince turned on her in annoyance.

"You'll keep quiet and stop annoying me with your childish babbling! I didn't ask to share this room with you, and if you keep it up, I won't have to anymore." He smiled the threat to her. There was little doubt that up until this point Prince Vegeta was used to getting what ever he wanted, when he wanted it. He was used to people waiting on him hand and foot and catering to his every whim. It was also little doubt that he could have killed her if he wanted.

Naomi saw no great loss if he did. After three whole years of being caged up, finally getting out, only to be put in another cage, she was looking to vent some of her frustrations. Without a word she stood up, went straight over to him, and slammed her fist into his scowling face. She felt blood swell up instantly under her knuckles but damn if it didn't feel good to punch someone again, even if it was the last thing she was ever going to do. She braced for the blow that she knew would surely sending her flying across the room.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment, expecting her to really hit him this time, but then noticed she was waited for his retaliation. He burst into laughter as he looked at her. "You hit like a girl." He managed between his laughter. "That's no way to throw a punch." Naomi blinked in confusion then turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me if I wasn't trained by the royal elite since the day I was born. Some of us had to teach ourselves!" Vegeta just smirked and grabbed hold of her wrist. She quickly jumped back but he didn't let go and held her there.

"You're to tense when you ball your fist. It's like you expect to lose even before you hit. Relaxed your arm and let the punch come naturally to you." Vegeta gripped her wrist until he felt her relax her arm.

"How am I supposed to punch like that? I'd break my damn arm."

"Stupid whining and do as I say."

* * *

For the next month, Vegeta spent all of his time teaching Naomi all he knew about fighting. Even at such a young age, he knew a great deal. Often times Naomi wondered if he was just teaching her as a chance to show off, but at that point she didn't care. He was the first person she'd had contact with for more then five minutes in the past three years. She was desperate to find that ray of sunshine again and take her mind off the predicament they were in. Despite his arrogant attitude and stern teaching methods, he was almost pleasant to be around… sometimes.

Food and water came at regular intervals, but there was no way of telling night from day. They took turns sleeping while the other stood guard. There was really no telling what they were standing guard against but in an unfamiliar place, any sense of a routine was a blessing. They continued their training until Naomi because nearly as fast as Vegeta was. She still wasn't nearly as strong as him, but he assured her she never would be because of their sex difference. The routine kept their minds off the situation and just how long they'd been locked up. There were moments though when one of their minds would wonder.

Naomi stared out the cell bars, taking her turn on guard duty, unsure of just what she was suppose to be watching for. She could tell Vegeta wasn't asleep. She'd picked up on different traits he had from all the time they'd spent together, and his breathing hadn't slowed enough yet.

"Vegeta?" she glanced over at him. A soft grunt was her only indication of a response. "Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?" She turned back to stare out of the bars. Vegeta opened his dark eyes for a moment and stared at the ceiling. He could tell she was starting to lose hope. Despite how hard he pushed her, she'd always be the weaker sex in mind.

"My father is rallying his finest warriors even as we speak, woman. They're going to rescue me from this hell and then I can return to reclaim my destiny as the greatest saiyan who ever lived."

Naomi was silent for a time as she continued to stare out the bars. She'd no doubt that they would be more then willing to rescue their prince. But she often wondered if they did come…would just leave her here to rot forever.

"Maybe I could convince them to take you with us…for keeping me entertained all this time. If I told them to, they would, you know." He glanced over at her worried face. She turned and smiled at him, pulling her legs closer to her chest. It was nice to know that at least he'd remember not to leave her there.

* * *

It was unclear to both of them just how long they were in the cell before the first messenger had come. It could have been months…it could have been a year. Time was a little value to them at that point.

"The girl is to come with me. Lord Frieza wishes to speak with her." The tall green lizard-like creature addressed Prince Vegeta but wouldn't look at Naomi. She'd matured a good bit over the time she'd spent locked up with Vegeta, and his personality had started to wear on her. She tilted her head to the side as the observed the lizard man.

"Is that so?" She smirked as she raised her palm and blasted a whole straight through his heart. "Oh well." The lizard man dropped to the floor in a heap and the door to the cell creaked with the reminder that it was now open. They both knew they could have escaped at that point, but were intelligent enough to know they wouldn't get far.

They both agreed to have a little fun and make a game out of how many guards Frieza would send before he noticed something was wrong and came down himself. They pulled the bodies of the guards into the corner of the cell and a small pile started to form. It went on for a few hours and kept them for the most part entertained. When Frieza himself finally came down, he found two slit-eyed children perched on top a heap of corpses. He was not entirely amused.

"Which one of your useless monkeys has done this?" he demanded. Vegeta, being the arrogant brat even then, simply crossed his arms and smirked.

"We took turns. We are after all polite children and were taught to share our toys." His sharp tongue shown even in the face of Frieza. Children have little to fear when they don't know any better. For a few moments, Frieza just stared at them both, a bit taken back. But he knew that he had to rid Vegeta of this rebellious streak early on or there would be trouble. He smiled evilly and entered the cell, shutting the door behind him.

"From you," he said pointing to Vegeta, "I expect this. With that attitude you'll go far. However," His smiled faded as he turned his gaze to Naomi. "You will never be a member of my fighting force, and therefore must learn a little more…respect." Naomi felt just from the tone of his focus the beat she was in for. She swallowed her fear and remained seated on top of the pile. Surely it couldn't have been any worse then what she'd gotten from Raditz, or even her father…

She didn't even see his tail coming. One moment he was glaring at her, the next his tail was wrapped tightly around her neck lifting her entire body into the air. Vegeta lunged at Frieza if only for the sake of a fight. But Frieza was in no mood for the young prince's rebellion. He back handed him, sending him flying across the room, knocking him unconscious instantly. Then he turned his attention back to the girl. He kept his power level just low enough that Naomi remained conscious, but in such agony that she was certain her skull was about to explode. She didn't even attempt to retaliate. She couldn't even stand let alone fight back. Naomi remained in his grip for what seemed like hours. It was only when she started to see white spots in front of her eyes from the pain did he finally incinerate the heap of guards and toss her limp form down on the blood soaked floor. He turned and left, confidante that Naomi would no longer be a problem to him and that Vegeta had had his first taste of fear.

* * *

It was a week before Naomi could even move again. Without the recovery chamber pain lasted much longer and without sunlight it took twice as long to heal. Vegeta had begun spending his time training with the other soldiers, and they rarely saw each other anymore. Apparently Frieza thought that Vegeta had been given to much lean way and it was now time for the real work to begin.

Within a year of training he was starting to get assignments from Frieza and had been moved to his own private quarters. He'd been given a bed, clean armor, his own private bath, and real food. With the loss of Vegeta's constant influence, Frieza felt Naomi was no longer a threat, and she was free to roam the ship when ever she wanted as long as she didn't cause trouble or get in the way. She in turn spent most of her time locked up in Vegeta's quarters, since this room actually had a window. She would stare out of it for hours and hours when he was sent on assignment, waiting for him to return. He was her only connection to sanity, the only real person she trusted. She later grew to learn that more saiyans occupied Frieza's ship; Nappa and her brother Raditz. It was no great comfort since Nappa saw her as nothing more then a piece of ass and Raditz saw her as a piece of garbage that he should have incinerated a long time ago. She avoided both as much as possible while she explored the ship.

With Vegeta gone sometimes for months on end, she soon found herself looking for escape routes on the ship. She couldn't just sit and mope around everyday, and felt she should at least try and do something useful. She'd found only two launch pads on the ship and both were heavily guarded. Not that they were guarded with high ranking warriors, there would just be a lot of bodies when the time came to escape.

* * *

When Naomi finally did get to see Vegeta again, on the rare occasion, his attitude grew more and more sullen. On the one night he returned she attempted to cheer him up with the reassurance that his father would soon be coming to save them, but then wished she hadn't said anything. He turned and looked at her with such despair that it knocked the wind out of her. To see her prince so…defeated. It nearly broke her heart.

"They're not coming." He spoke so quietly that she had to strain to hear him. Even with his sound proof door closed, he spoke as though it were of something forbidden. "They tried, and he killed them all. All of them, even my father. Then the planet." He looked back up at her. "Our planet, he destroyed it….everything…everyone. Our entire race…gone." She stared at him in horror as he left her there and went to his bathroom to shower and change. Gone…they were all gone. There would be no escaping back to Planet Vegeta. No rescue party, no hope of feeling the sunshine again. It was all…gone. She mourned for the both of them since Vegeta refused to. To mourn the loss of their race, to him at least, was to accept it… and accept that he could do nothing about it. He remained dry eyed and more and more vengeful, just as Frieza had planned. For a long time Naomi would wonder why Frieza even kept her alive. She had no use on the ship; she was simply taking up space. Now she knew the truth. She was Vegeta's last link to sanity; even Lord Frieza could see that.

Vegeta returned a short time later, hair still damp from his shower, wearing only boxers to keep himself decent around her. He was one of the few who still did. She went back into what seemed to be routine when he returned from his missions, of having him lay back as she dressed any wounds he might have. She could tell it must have been a harder mission since he muscles were tense and knotted. She started cleaning the cuts and listen as he spoke of what he'd seen while he was away. Then his thoughts would grow more vengeful again.

"There's an old legend you know. A prophecy." He glanced up at her, finding that he only spoke this way around her. He knew how vulnerable he was at that moment, but from all the time he spent with her, he felt he could a least trust in her if no one else.

"Of what?" she glanced up at him as she finished bandaging up one of the cuts on his legs.

"The coming of a new Super Saiyan." His voice was full of pride and she knew he truly believed the legends. "I swear I'll make Frieza pay when I become a Super Saiyan. He'll wish he'd never even herd of the Saiyan race when I'm through with him. There won't be anything left to identify him. Nothing but dust. You'll see, I'll destroy every last bit of him and then I'll rule the universe as the most feared being of all time." Naomi smiled as he rolled over on his back. She could tell that he told her all these things because it made his dreams seem more real. It gave him the strength to keep going and endure the hellish acts Frieza put him through. She hummed softly as she massaged his tired muscles, letting her fingers linger over his skin. She cherished the time she got to spend with him now, since it was so rare when he returned. Anymore it seemed like Frieza was pushing him harder and harder, molding him into what he wanted Vegeta to be. Just another puppet. But Vegeta was strong, she just knew it. He'd destroy Frieza one day and save them all. She paused and glanced down noticing that Vegeta's breathing had become much slower and deeper. She smiled down at his sleeping form and curled up next to him for a moment, resting her head on his bare back.

"I believe in you Vegeta…some day soon, you're going to be the most powerful being ever to live." She yawned softly and felt her eyes drifting close. "Just wait and see..."


	3. The Frieza Saga

Saiyans Mate For Life

: The Frieza Saga:

A/n: Wow I'm so excited! Here we are already at chapter three! I'd like to keep the story moving along as smoothly as possible, that way there's little chance of it getting delayed for a long period of time. (I know how you all feel about updates not coming for months) I fell like I need to explain some things so not to confuse everyone since I almost confused myself. o When they first arrived on Frieza's ship, Naomi was 7 and Vegeta was 9. At the end of the training saga, Naomi was 18, and Vegeta was 20. Why have them on Frieza's ship so long and age so fast over one chapter you ask? I'm giving Goku time to age back on earth before I send Raditz and then ultimately Vegeta and Nappa after him. So if they're not on earth kicking Goku's ass, they'd have to either be on missions or still on Frieza's ship. Hope that cleared up things for everyone. o

Congratulations to Listenserendipity for taking my review virginity! I'm so proud! I hope I can continue to make this story a good read for you! But as you asked: Am I going to keep the dbz storyline or Au? Well, I'm going to try and stay as close to the storyline as possible without Naomi getting in the way. Of course eventually towards the end some things will change, but I don't want to make it overly AU. Hope that answers your question without giving anything away

Another shout out goes to my dear friend iMoony! Thank you for all your encouragement and making me giggle. I really needed it!

And now on to the show!!

* * *

Vegeta awoke feeling just as tense as he had going to sleep the previous night. They'd fallen asleep together again. He really needed to find her a different room to stay in if he was going to keep his sanity. Over the past year it had grown increasingly hard to be around Naomi and still think of her as that same wide eyed female that was locked in a cell with him. They were far from children now. He was a full grown male for Christ sake! Back home he would have had a mate and been making children by this age! She was no longer a skinny little runt of a thing either. Before, being around her all the time he hadn't noticed the changes in her, but now only seeing her every few months, it was obvious that she'd done more then just grow in height. The saiyan armor she insisted on wearing clung to her every curve, leaving little to the prince's imagination. Her legs were long and lean with tight feminine muscles encased in soft velvet skin. She'd curves that few females of their race were blessed with; soft hips, a tiny waist, and breasts that any male would dream of. She wasn't built as boyish as the other females. In many ways, he found her figure much more appealing.

He groaned inwardly as he rolled over in bed. The pillow smelt like her… the sheets…the entire room. He let out an animal like growl and forced himself to his feet. He had to get out of this room. Away from all the temptation. He quickly pulled on the blue jump suit of his armor and left the room without a word. He needed some serious training time if he was going to clear his head.

* * *

Naomi wrapped a towel around her freshly showered form and started to brush out her damp hair as she walked back out into the room. "Vegeta it's time to…"She blinked in confusion when she saw the empty bed. She glanced around the room and saw no sign of him. She snorted softy and plopped down on the bed. "That jerk! So much for hearing about his mission." She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow that his head previously occupied. She barley got to see him anymore as it was and when he did return he'd disappear on the ship somewhere to train. It she didn't know any better she would have said he was avoiding her. She sighed and nuzzled her face against the pillow. He probably was just too busy. She remained in bed for a few more minutes before she finally forced herself to get up and get dressed. She could use some training and a way to vent her frustrations.

Once dressed she went down to one of the private training rooms. She quickly set the gravity simulator to 4 times the gravity of Planet Vegeta and entered. The gravity instantly took affect and she felt it pull at her entire body. Naomi closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. It felt invigorating in a way to feel the pull on her whole body, as if she wasn't on the ship at all but on a completely different planet. Her eyes snapped open when she herd the droids turn on and possession themselves around her. Without warning they begin to fire, and Naomi went to work blocking each of the blasts, and dodging those she couldn't. Her speed had increased tremendously since she'd started training on the ship. Not that Frieza would care, since she'd never be on his fighting force, nor did she want to.

The droids paused for a moment to reboot as Naomi took a deep breath. Her whole body shook with the need to fight something real. It was in her blood to fight, and from the day she was born she'd had to fight to keep herself alive, constantly striving to become stronger, to prove she wasn't worthless, and show that… she wasn't a waist of time.

She jumped back when the droids started their assault once again. She blocked most of the shots this time before she finally began her own attack firing at each one, and destroying the targets one by one. She felt a strong presence behind her and fired at it without thought as she did a back flip to get away from the blast. She landed in a crouch only to see that she hadn't fired at one of the droids but at a person who'd entered without her consent. Her eyes widened when the smoke cleared.

"Prince Vegeta…" She gasped and flew towards him to see if he was alright, only to receive the hardest backhand to her face that she could remember. The blow sent her flying across the room and landing hard on the floor with a thud. She blinked a few times to clear her vision just in time to see him flying at her, fists raised. She rolled out of the way just in time and took to the air, only to have to start dodging and blocking punches from him now instead. "What are you doing?" She managed to get out in between dodging a blow to her gut and her head.

"You looked like you needed a sparing partner." He found an opening and sent her flying across the room yet again. "Your guard was down"

Naomi sat up slowly and focused on Vegeta to make the room stop spinning. She smirked and flew at him again. She fought him as best she could, blocking and dodging most of his punches, but in the end he'd always sending her flying. On the 10th time he sent her crashing into the wall he didn't give her time to recover. He slammed his body against hers and pinned her to the wall.

Naomi panted heavily now as she stared up at him, her body covered in sweat and blood. She could feel the adrenaline flowing off of his body but she noticed he hadn't even broken a sweat. "You told me before I'd never be as strong as you… I guess you were right." Vegeta smirked and pressed harder against her, making it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm always right, woman." Naomi tried to catch her breath as she waited for him to let her go. But the more she waited, the harder it was to figure out what he planned on doing. She couldn't read his expression at all.

Vegeta couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. She looked so inticticing with her wide eyes staring up at him and her lips parted like that. It couldn't hurt to just have one taste…

Naomi felt his lips press against hers and her entire body went tense. His kiss was far from what she expected her first to be. It wasn't hesitate or innocent, but confident and firm. He kissed her with a hunger she didn't understand. She couldn't help but fell her body instinctively respond to his, melting against him. She was no longer aware of the fresh bruises or cuts on her skin. There was only him and the wonderful sensations he was bringing her just with his kiss. She wanted to spend the rest of her life just like that, trapped in this moment for all time. And then suddenly, it all stopped.

Naomi wasn't aware when she'd closed her eyes but she opened them and took a shaky breath. He was staring down at her with another strange look in his eyes that she couldn't figure out. What was he thinking? Why the hell did he stop!? She tried to figure out just what to even say to him after that, but he put a fingertip against her parted lips to silence her before she even began.

"No one else is to ever kiss you like that." Vegeta turned and left her in the training room, putting well needed space between them. His intension was only to help her train when he'd noticed her fighting the droids in the training room by herself. He'd no intension of crossing that thin line between their childhood relationship and something more… But he had and now there was no use in fighting it. He knew his character far to well. He'd had the first taste and now he'd only want more. If he denied it, he'd only become more dangerous and irrational. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Vegeta left for another three month long mission before Naomi got to talk to him again. It seemed almost convenient how he disappeared just at the right moments. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't just forget what had happened in the training room and the words he said left her feeling unsettled. She'd been kissed by the prince of all saiyan's for Christ sake! Not that there were many saiyan's left but it had to count for something.

What unnerved her more though was how Nappa seemed to be appearing around her. It was hard enough avoiding the guy on good days but now it felt almost like she was being stalked and she had no intent of being prey.

Naomi felt a family pair of eyes following her as she walked down the hallway towards the training room. She tried to ignore them as she'd always done but his presence got closer and closer until she was forced to stop and face him. Nappa smirked evilly as he reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Heading off to train again I see." Naomi quickly smacked his hand away and glared up at him.

"Just what do you plan on accomplishing by fallowing me constantly?"

"You're of mating age now, little Naomi. Any male in their right mind would follow your every move."

"Gee lucky me." Naomi turned and started heading down the hall once more. She was quickly stopped by Nappa's rough hand on her upper arm as he spun her back around.

"Don't just brush me off like some stuck up little priss. I know you're no more then a third class whore running around in stolen armor." He glared down at her, his grip on her arm felling like an iron vice.

"And don't try to fool me into thinking your nothing more then a useless puppet on Frieza's string. You lost your balls along time ago Nappa." Naomi winced when he threw her against the wall in his rage. He growled as he grabbed her by the throat and held her pinned against the wall.

"A whore like you should be dieing for my time. Lord Frieza has nothing to do with this. It's time you learned your place on this ship and learn some respect." He smacked her hard across the face, leaving an instant red welt that started to swell. Naomi smirked as she slowly turned her eyes back to look at him.

"Are you finished? Because you made a big mistake when you let go of my arm!" Naomi put her palms against his chest and fired a ki blast sending him flying back off of her. Unfortunately, he hadn't let go of her throat like she'd planned and she went flying right along with him, smacking her head against the wall. Nappa groaned as he dragged himself back to his feet and lifted her once more.

"Stupid whore, you think you can beat me?" She felt his grip on her neck tighten and she desperately tried to suck in more air.

"Release her Nappa." The familiar voice came down from the hall and Naomi didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. Vegeta calmly walked down the hallway and glanced up at Nappa. "You're not damaging my property are you Nappa?" Nappa stared dumbfounded at the Prince for a moment before dropping Naomi in a heap on the floor.

"She belongs to all of us, Prince Vegeta. You can't keep her for yourself."

"You think so? Then try and take her from me." Vegeta smirked the challenge and dragged Naomi by her arm to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was happy to be free from Nappa, but now she was Vegeta's property? Nappa fell silent and reluctantly watched as Vegeta headed for his room, dragging the whore along with him.

* * *

The moment the door to the bedroom was shut, Naomi exploded in built up anger and punched the prince straight in the jaw. He narrowed his eyes and caught her fist when she went to hit him again.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You think just because you're the prince of the saiyan's you can just claim whatever or whoever as your property?" She growled and went to slam her other fist into his face but he caught that as well.

"You're being a moron, stop it." His voice was cold and calm, as if he saw no point in her yelling at him.

"I won't stop! You think you can just kiss me and then act like you own me! I'm no one's property!" She rammed her knee up into his hard stomach, knowing full well she wasn't doing him any real damage but damn if she wasn't going to vent on him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and tossed her down on the bed, coming down on top of her and pinning her under him.

"Enough with your foolishness, woman." Naomi growled and struggled under him, only to have him hold her arms down as well, retraining her easily. She squirmed and struggling under him but to no avail.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed up at him but it was short lived when he crushed his mouth to hers, swallowing her protests. She struggled under him still, her saiyan pride getting the better of her common sense. Finally she bit down on his lip hard enough to drawl blood. Vegeta drew back and glared down at her but did not release her.

He growled and went to silence her against only to have a near miss with her sharp teeth once more.

"You want to fight me now too, Naomi?" He gave her a hard shake and growled down at her. "You want me to punch you until you can't move anymore and then take you by force? Is that it? You want me to treat you like Nappa?"

"Stop it!" She struggled under him, desperate to get away.

"You want me to use you like Frieza would?! Make you into the whore that they want you to be?"

"No!" She started to shake under him, almost terrified of what he was going to do to her.

"Then be silent!" He crushed her mouth with his and gave her no room to protest this time. His kisses were even hungrier then before and now there was a sense of urgency to him. He had to dominate her, had to be in complete control. She fought his control with her mouth and kissed him with the same intense hunger that he himself had provoked.

Feeling her respond under him and forced his tongue into her mouth and memorized her taste. He'd needed this, needed her for the past three months he'd been away. He thought of nothing else the entire time and now that he was here he wouldn't be able to stop.

As their kissed became more forceful both became more and more aggressive with instinct fueling their actions. Vegeta had no choice but to release her arms as his need to feel her bare skin became more urgent. Kisses and caresses quickly turned to bites and scratches as they both tore at the other's armor, brute force leaving only shreds of material. There was no longer tenderness between them, but an animalist need that drove them both to the point of insanity and left them breathless at the same time. Naomi felt her fingertips take on a mind of their own as she clawed at the skin of his back. Vegeta quickly forced her legs a part and pushed himself between them. She complied and wrapped her legs around his waist invitingly. There really was no invitation needed. Vegeta slammed into her with violent force, taking her innocence and scattering it to the stars. She screamed against his shoulder as a mixture of pain and pleasure encased her. The pain quickly subsided as Vegeta began a quick rough pace inside her. He slammed into her with such force that she swore she was going to break in two, but her insides screamed for more, screamed for him to go harder and faster until there would be nothing left to her but star dust. Her legs locked around him tightly as she clung to his toned body, her nails digging into the skin hard enough to drawl blood. He growled his approval and started to nip at her neck, searching for the mark he knew Frieza had branded her with. When he found it, he sunk his sharp saiyan fangs into her tender skin, claiming and branding her with a mark of his own, all the while slamming in and out of her. Naomi let out a cry of pain when she felt his mark of ownership. His…she was his always. Finally he pushed her to the brink and she felt as if her body exploded around her and she was no longer stuck on the ship, trapped for eternity, but was flying at light speed through the stars. Waves of pleasure washed over her entire body, lighting every nerve-ending on fire like nothing she'd ever felt before. Vegeta found his release soon after, driving over the edge when her inner walls clamped hard around him. He spilt his pleasure inside her as his entire body shook from the release.

Vegeta rolled both of them over in the bed quickly so not to crush her as he collapsed. Both were panting heavily now, exhausted and covered in blood and sweat. Naomi laid on top of him slowly coming back down from her pleasure induced high. They remained that way, wrapped up in a tangle of legs and arms, for a long time before finally Vegeta broke the silence.

"You are my one true mate, Naomi, now and always." He said the words with pride claiming her not as his property, but as his woman, his mate. He took off his father's signet ring, one that was given to him at birth, and placed it on the middle finger of her left hand. Naomi stared at it for a moment and then looked up at him with mixed emotions. She didn't know how they'd ever survive, didn't know if they could ever truly be happy together, away from the threat of Frieza. Yet, despite all her fears of what could be, she had this moment with him. A moment that Frieza could never take away from them. And if the rest of her life was filled with moments just like this, then she would be happy. She smiled and snuggled against his chest as she placed a kiss directly over his heart.

"My trust, loyalty, body, and heart…all belong to you and only you, my prince. Always and forever."

* * *

Their relationship was a silent one, always behind closed doors. To those on the outside, they were as close as a servant and master could be. But they kept up that false image of master and servant to ensure both of their safety. Their closeness did not go unnoticed by Frieza, and he sought to exploit it to his greatest advantage. Anytime Vegeta disobeyed his orders or did not meet the high standards Frieza expected on a mission, it was Naomi he punished. At first her punishments were simple beatings, but as time went on they became harsher and more violent with elite warriors called in to watch. It was on one such occasion that Frieza called in his most elite warriors as well as Vegeta, Nappa, and her brother Raditz to watch the event.

Naomi remained silent as she was escorted to Frieza's throne room and brought inside. Her escorts bowed towards Lord Frieza after the shut the door and then joined the ranks of the others who'd been invited to watch. These spectacles had grown increasingly annoying. He thought to make a fool of her. Prove that she was nothing more then a speck of dust to him. Keeping her eyes trained forward, Naomi silently passed the many eyes of those who'd been invited to watch and made her way to stand before Lord Frieza. When she was within twenty feet of him, she stopped and dropped to one knee, bowing her head. She knew better to address him. If she said even one word the entire time she was in the room, he'd only beat her harder.

Lord Frieza smirked as he stared down at the female saiyan. He slowly glanced to his right at Vegeta who stood with his arms crossed, face emotionless. "Do you know why I have called her here yet again, Vegeta?" he mused as if talking about the weather.

Naomi's eyes widened slightly at hearing that Vegeta had been called to watch as well, but that was her only indication of any emotion. "It's because of her distraction that you arrived two hours late." Frieza turned his dark gaze back down to the girl. "We will have to remind this distraction yet again just what her place is on this ship." Just as Frieza was about to rise, his left hand assistant, Zarbon stepped forward.

"If I may speak, my lord?" Frieza glanced over at Zarbon and frowned.

"Yes, what is it this time?" Zarbon bowed his head before looked down at the girl.

"Why bother dirtying your hands with filth like this female, when you could have Vegeta do it for you?" Frieza grinned evilly and clapped his hands together.

"What a brilliant idea Zarbon. Yes! How entertaining!"

Vegeta silently walked the twenty feet that separated him from his mate and stood before her. "Stand." His voice was cold as ice as he ordered her like the servant she was. Naomi stood in silence and stared into his eyes for only a moment before turning her gaze past him to Frieza who was watching them gleefully. She felt his strong hand wrapped around her throat and lift her until her feet no longer touched the ground. Her eyes remained expressionless, cold, and dark, never leaving Frieza's grinning face. Vegeta slapped her across the face with such force that the sound echoed off the walls. He beat her until she lay unmoving at his feet, limp and submissive. It was only then that Frieza finally spoke again.

"Vegeta don't kill the poor thing. It's only a female after all." He waved his hand and the escorts that had brought her earlier bent and picked her up, dragging her away. "Don't let there be anymore distractions Vegeta." Frieza's dark gaze fell upon the prince. Vegeta bowed his head and silently left the chamber, heading for his own.

* * *

When Naomi regained consciousness she was laying in the bed she shared with her mate, while he stared down at her with a guarded look in his eyes. She looked up at him and searched his eyes. She pressed two fingers against his lips when he went to speak and slowly shook her head. "Don't." She didn't want his guilt to run any deeper then it already did. She let her fingers fall back to the bed when she finally saw his eyes soften.

"Your arm is broken in two places…" He had managed to snap the bones back in alignment and bandage her up before she'd regained consciousness, something he was thankful for since the process would have been more painful then when he broke her arm in the first place.

"I know." She glanced down at her arm and some how managed to smile. He didn't know how she could do it, smile despite all she had to go through because of him. She glanced back up at him and frowned. "Vegeta…"

"What?" He narrowed his eyes, expecting her to tell him to stop blaming himself.

"I love you." She smiled up at him and placed a kiss to her two fingers and then pushed them against her lips once more. He just stared down at her for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I know." He reached down and pulled a long chain from his pocket. It was a simple gold chain with a single black stone on the end of it. He handed it to her and sat back. Naomi held it up to the light with her good hand and stared in awe as she witnessed what looked like flames exploding inside the black orb. "It's a dragon's tear." He reached forward and took the stone from her and put the chain around her neck for her. "It will protect you when I can't." Naomi smiled up at him as she placed her palm over the stone.

"Thank you, Vegeta, for everything." He looked down at her questioningly. "I know you could have easily broken both my legs, but you focused on my arm instead." He rolled his eyes and started to strip off his armor in order to go shower.

"Moron. I can't have you laid up in the bed like a vegetable for four months." Naomi smiled as she watched his naked form retreat to the bathroom before forcing herself to her feet and following him.


End file.
